Their First Day
by sarraaahhhh
Summary: this story is about the young ones meeting at the house for the first time.


A/N : I haven't written in a while and after reading some of the young one fics that are already up I decided to have a go myself, so sorry if it's not that great, I haven't written a story in ages, and I've never attempted a 'young one's' story. Oh and I know they had a different house first that gets demolished, but i'm just using the one they normally live in for this story. Big thanks to Gabby for helping me decide how Vyvyan could claim his room :

Mike stood on the street opposite and looked up at his new home. It was an old 3-storey house, with 4 bedrooms. He walked up to the door and pulled down the handle. As he walked in he heard out of tune singing coming from the front room. "Please don't let this be someone I have to live with," Mike thought. He closed the door, walked through to the front room and groaned.

"_Eng-er-laaand, Eng-er-laaand_...Ah you must be Mike yes? I'm your landlord Jerzei Balowski."

"Right, and er, who am I living with?"

"I'll leave you to find out! Here is your key okay? See you soon for the rent!"

"Yeah right. Can't you just tel...?"

But he was already walking out of the door. Mike looked out the window and saw him waving at a punk with ginger spiky hair and lots of spikes and chains. The punk just scowled and flicked him a 'V' sign. Mike turned around to look at the kitchen, and suddenly heard a huge crash. The punk had crashed through the door.

"Er. I think we might need a new door." he said.

"How did you manage that?" asked Mike, looking at the broken glass and the huge gap in the wall.

"I just...touched it." replied the punk. "So, you're living here then?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm Mike."

"Vyvyan." said the punk, throwing his sack of things on the floor and looking round.

"No, Mike."

Vyvyan looked confused, but just shook his head and started kicking the bits of glass around.

"Oh no."

Mike and Vyvyan looked up and saw a long-haired man with a bit of glass stuck in his leg. They both ignored him and Vyvyan started kicking the glass again.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot man. You kick glass in my leg but don't bother apologising or anything. I don't think I'm going to like communal living. I might as well just die. I mean, I've only been here like one minute right, and the way you greet me is to kick glass at me."

"Will you shut up?!" Vyvyan screamed.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just go sort this out myself." said the hippie, going over to the kitchen to find something that might get the glass out.

"Put the kettle on while you're there." asked Mike.

"Oh that's really nice isn't it? You haven't even said hello, or asked me my name, but you still..."

"JUST. SHUT. UP!" Vyvyan walked over to the hippie and smashed him over the head with a frying pan he found on the kitchen worktop. The hippie passed out. Mike sauntered over to the kitchen and looked at the hippies suitcase.

"Property of Neil Pye..." he read. He opened the suitcase and saw a noose, a knife and a razorblade. He quickly closed the case.

"Mike?" Vyvyan asked. "What's in a Neil Pye?"

"From the looks of his suitcase contents, 500g of crazy mixed in with a tablespoon of depression."

"HELLOO? IS ANYBODY LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Who are you?"  
A spotty boy wearing all black strolled over to Mike holding his hand out.

"I'm Rick, pleased to meet you!"

Mike nodded but didn't shake his hand. Rick pulled his hand away and put his thumb on his nose, waggling his fingers and laughing.

"Got you there! You were going to shake my hand weren't you? But I pulled it away! Pretty bloody brilliant joke eh?!" Rick snorted.

"Vyvyan, where's that frying pan?"

"Vyvyan? Oh there's a girl here is there?" Rick smiled, slicking back his hair.

Vyvyan sneaked up behind Rick as he was smoothing his hair and thrust the frying pan so hard on his head that the frying pan ended up round his neck. Rick turned around to look at Vyvyan.

"She's a strong girl isn't she?" he exclaimed and then fell over at Vyvyan's feet.

"What are we supposed to do with these two?" Mike wondered aloud.

"Don't worry Micheal, I'll wake them up." Vyvyan assured him. He leaned down to Neil and yelled right in his ear "GET UP, HIPPIE!!!"

Neil jumped a foot in the air and groaned.

"I was having a really good dream then..."

"What were you dreaming?" asked Vyvyan.

"That I wasn't here," Neil sighed.

Vyvyan shook his head and filled a huge bowl he found in the cupboard with water. Mike grinned.

"Are you going to use that to wake up Rick?" he asked.

"Good idea Mike!" Vyvyan exclaimed. He stood over Rick and dropped the bowl on his head, china bouncing off it and all over the floor and water splashing everywhere. Rick groaned and rolled over.

"Right, now that everyone's awake...ish...it's time for a house meeting." Mike said.

"What on earth is a house meeting?" Rick demanded waking up quickly when he heard the chance to go into a rant about something.

"A meeting in a house, what did you think?" Mike quipped. Rick scowled.

"Right, this house is a tip. We need to make some kind of charter."  
"I vote that that hippie does everything. I mean, hippies love cleaning don't they?" Rick suggested.

"Sounds good to me Micheal."

"Right that's settled then."

"No hang on a minute! What do you mean everything? Like what?"

"Cooking and cleaning. It's not that much is it?" Rick sneered.

"If it's not that much then you do it!"

"Look it's already agreed."

"Yeah. And you're the only one who knows how to make Neil Pye." Vyvyan pointed out.

Neil sighed.

"Well I suppose I'd better start making something then hadn't I?" He looked in a lot of cupboards before finding some lentils. "Huh. Never had these before." he shrugged.

"I'm not feeling that great...I think I'd better find a room and go and lie down actually." said Rick.

Vyvyan raced in front of him.

"You're just using that as an excuse so you can get the best room. But ha ha ha! Because I'm getting the best room...aren't I Mike?"

"Just don't go to the third floor and you can have whichever you want Vyv."

Vyvyan smiled smugly at Rick and ran up the stairs. Rick followed him, still determined to beat him. Vyvyan looked around and saw that the room next to the bathroom was the biggest. Unfortunately, so did Rick.

"I saw it first!" they said simultaneously. "No you didn't, I did! Shut up!"

They both rushed to get into the room first. Rick pushed Vyvyan out of the doorway and squeezed in, standing behind the door so Vyvyan couldn't open it.

"Hahahaha! I got the room and you'll have to have a tiny rubbish one!" There was no response from Vyvyan. "Vyvyan? Are you still there?" Nothing. Slowly, Rick tip-toed away from the door and started looking round the room. "This is clearly the best room in the house - because it's mine!" he snorted. He turned his back on the door to look out of the window and heard a huge crash. He spun round and when all the dust settled he saw Vyvyan.

"Oh...I thought you'd gone...what have you...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DOOR?!"

"_My _door, Rick." Vyvyan glared at him and Rick, clearly unnerved, started walking slowly towards the empty space where the door was meant to be.

"Well, I don't want a room with no door! You can have the thing! It's rubbish anyway..." Rick stepped out the room and ran across the corridor, his heart thumping. He looked at the two rooms and chose the one opposite Vyvyan's.

They each had a room, Neil had the responsibilities, but what happens now?

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
